edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Goes 2 London
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: 21 September, 2011 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 89 minutes. (01:29:48) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Animation Action Adventure Comedy Family Music |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: New heights in adventure! This time, there in London... |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Starring: Matt Hill as Ed Sam Vincent as Edd Tong Sampson Eddy Keenan Christenson as Jimmy David Paul Grove as Jonny Janyse Jaud as Sarah Kathleen Barr as Kevin Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Peter Kelamis as Rolf Cam Clarke as The principle |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Patric Cariod |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: G |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Ed Edd n Eddy Movie (2010) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: '' Ed, Edd n Eddy 3: Lost Island (2012)'' |} Ed Edd n Eddy in London: The Movie is the second Movie, The Eds going to London for there School's vacation, before Mr. Dargis the bad man want to get with of Princess and the prince... Long Summary Openning scene started, The Night of School Dance at Peach Creek Jr. High and all the kids were walking in the Gym. Eddy and Ed were at Pricniple offices, Principle Antonucci was very angry at them for behavoir is poor, and Principle told them to get out. At the Party, the Kids were having a great time, while Edd was shin to do dance with Nazz for having fun. Then they clap the hands to the Band called The Measels, then singer said, "Ladies & gentlemen, We hope you kids having a great time, & he is Mr. and Mrs. Antonucci doing some dance. then the Eds were laughing at him, expect Double D. then the band going the sweet song called, "You Will Find Your Love", Boys and Girls were dancing together, but the Eds didn't not have a girlfriends, When Ed and Eddy walks out, Eddy saw Double D look sad, Eddy walk to him, and said, "It's getting late, Double D, What do you say we can get some eat". Double D love too, and walk out. That night, Double D been woke up, the times is 3am in the morning, he walk down and have a water to drink, then he look at his old girlfriend is gone. The next moring, At school the Eds were spying at Principle's office where Principle lookin up something, then all the Kids like: Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Sarah & Jimmy were walk to the Eds for what the Eds doing. Kevin said, "What You Dorks doing", & Eddy shows the kids what Principle tired to takes the Kids and the Eds to the School's Vacation. In London, The Boy name is Prince and his sister, Princess living a luxurious life and is king of his castle. But the evil name is Dargis was man who want to be a only King in the castile. Then the old Lady name Ms. Barbon tired to Principle, then Principle was too tired to get up early at 3am, and tired get the phone, Ms. Barbon tells him need to come to London and stay there about a week, Principle argee to come, and back to bed, Principle said to his wife, "Hey honey, were going to London. Relax & Coming soon.. Featured Villains 'Mr. Dargis' Cast and Characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Sarah * Jimmy * Kevin * Nazz * Rolf * Jonny * Plank * Eddie * Principal Antonucci 'Coming soon!' Ed Edd n Eddy Music * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Theme song